Together
by Aliyah-7
Summary: Long one-shot. In an alternate universe, where Cliff is alive; war is finally over and peace reigns on Earth. With a wedding taking place now, groom and bride can't help but wonder about the life they have lived, and what would lay ahead now. [quite fluffy]


**I started this ages ago (not really, probably only a month ago); as I was to finish it, inspiration left me (long story, not telling you). But now I think I'm back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any way, shape or form. All characters belong to Hasbro, only the plot is mine.**

* * *

"Together"

Seeing the image the mirror returned to him, made him realize how far he had gone.

How did it start? When all of his dreams became real? How was is possible he was so lucky?

He blinked once more at the reflection in the mirror, his optics wide open at the change it had been performed in him. Was it possible? Could it be he was the mech standing in front of the mirror? Cliffjumper examined his reflection closer this time, hoping he was mistaken.

Leaving aside his scared, because he was scared, expression; he looked... formal. Instead of his usual red chassis, it was painted of a black color. He had a bow tie magnetically attached close to his neck (the little human said it was imperative for him to look as presentable as possible), and his armor in general, which used to always have scratches and stains, was perfectly painted and polished.

"Scared?" he heard someone enter into the room. Cliffjumper quickly turned around to face his fearless leader; his passive voice drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Actually... yes." He admitted as he went back to look himself in the mirror. He couldn't lie to his leader, but he couldn't pretend he wasn't ashamed of it either. He had seen countless comrades die, he had been in the worst situations, he had been at the verge of dying, and none of those times could be compared to this one.

He was terrified.

Optimus Prime, seeing the mech so insecure, couldn't do nothing but smile. He could understand what he was going through, and, exactly for the same reason, he knew he couldn't help him. The future laying in front of him was something too beautiful to give him an advancement, and knowing Cliffjumper, he knew he would like to adventure on that road by his own. Yet, as a leader and friend, he wanted to reassure him.

"What if...?" he tried to ask, but his voice failed. He vented for a moment, and raised his helm before speaking. "What if I fail her?"

_What if I'm not what she deserves?_

Terrified or not, Cliff couldn't face the Prime through the mirror; turning around, Optimus noticed how the optics of the young mech reflected all of his fears and doubts. He walked towards him, and placed a servo on his shoulder to make him face him.

Optimus didn't stay longer after giving some encouraging words. He closed the door gently and decided to take another walk. Seeing everything so beautifully decorated, made him think about his past, and the happy moments he held deep within in his spark.

The memories rushed into his processor, this time brought on purpose by himself. The days back on the Iacon database, the long hours he spent on reading and analyzing the data, the day she came in asking for a datapad with information he had never heard of, the current visits ever since then; most of his treasured moments had vanished into oblivion, but the only part he could and certainly would never forget were the moments he had to spend with the femme he considered the love of his life.

He missed her so much.

Optimus, having a team to lead, never let himself think about the things that make him suffer. Elita, his beloved Elita, was the only doubt he had on his spark. After all these vorns, after all the war and the suffering they have seen, was it possible for them to meet again and return to were they were before the war? Optimus had proposed to her, and she had said yes. But the happy event never occurred; war made sure they couldn't be together and, as Orion Pax became Optimus Prime, Elita-One became the leader of the Autobot resistance force on Cybertron.

"Are you okay, Optimus?"

Walking, focusing on his thoughts, Optimus hadn't noticed how he had returned to the main hall. Ratchet, noticing how his mind was somewhere else, approached to him; being who knew him the most, he could tell where his thoughts were in.

"I'm fine, Ratchet." replied Optimus politely.

Both friends remained in silence, admiring the decorations the humans had set. The room was big enough for them to walk without fearing to hit the roof. The cream-colored walls, all supporting white veils hanging with rose-prints; the altar several meters away from them, the red carpet, the cybertronian sized seats, the chandelier hanging on the top at the center of the room, the organ, whose pipes were even taller than the Autobots... Agent Fowler, forced by Miko, had arranged everything for the beautiful event to take place.

"How is the groom?" asked Ratchet with a small chuckle, trying to dissipate the thoughts that could be hurting his friend.

"He will be fine" answered Optimus, his lips curving into a smile. Cliffjumper was known for fearing nothing, but everyone knew that, as the long-waited occasion was getting closer, Cliffjumper had started to act... different. Instead of spending time with the rest and joke as he usually would do, he would stay in his quarters, walking from one side to the other, muttering things no one could hear.

Everyone was running nervous from one side to the other, making sure the last details were properly fixed. Miko was commanding everything, much to Agent Fowler's surprise. His FBI expertise was null against the common panic, stress and anxiety a wedding could cause.

"Everything's ready?" asked Jack as he ran towards the girl, who was giving a last order to two jet pilots.

"Yes!" answered the asian girl as she turned around. She was wearing a long, strapless, cream-colored dress; accompanied by a silver necklace and earrings. Her hair, though it kept the pigtails she was so used to wear, weren't accompanied by the ponytail she made with her long hair.

"You look beautiful..." said Jack, really surprised of seeing the girl who caused troubles to Decepticons and Autobots look so different.

"So do you," said Miko as he noticed how handsome he looked wearing a tuxedo.

She could have cut her long hair, and be wearing a dress; but, as Jack offered his arm to accompany him back to the main hall, he noticed that her nails where still painted in its usual red wine color. Both walked with a smile on their faces to the main hall; Rafael, wearing a black suit, was waiting the two of them at the entrance.

"You look beautiful, Miko" complimented the kid as he saw Miko's beautiful dress.

"I know, right?" she replied excited. Jack and Raf exchanged glances, some things would never change.

Humans and cybertronians started to take their seats. Agent Fowler and June Darby were sitting next to each other on the left side of the red carpet; accompanied by a group of soldiers that had the opportunity to fight along the Autobots. Behind them there were sitting Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, who were trying to talk as low as possible.

"Did you see her, 'Bee?" asked Bulkhead and Smokescreen to a rather nervous Bumblebee.

Since the occasion deserved formality from all participants, the three of them have been forced to be painted with black paint the entire chassis. Bulkhead and Smokescreen complained about it, but Bumblebee thought for himself that he looked quite elegant. However, the looks of everyone who was waiting to see hadn't been revealed to anyone except for Miko, June, and Bumblebee; the three of them had promised to the bride they wouldn't slip anything about her attire to anyone, which explained why 'Bee felt so uncomfortable with the questions.

Bumblebee was starting to sink on his seat when June, turning around, gave them one deadly glare that made the two mechs sit still and in silence. 'Bee was safe.

But, continuing with the description, at the right side of the carpet where sitting, along with other group of soldiers, Jack, Miko and Rafael; and, to keep them still (if the military presence didn't intimidate them), was Ratchet who looked like brand new with their paint job waxed and polished; along with Optimus and Ultra Magnus, they were the only ones who were allowed to remain with their original paint job (Miko said they were formal for the occasion).

With everyone waiting excited on their seats, Cliff felt his anxiety growing. After Optimus left, he remained in the quarters they had set from him until a soldier said it was time to start the ceremony. He had been technically locked in that room, in order he and the bride wouldn't find each other by accident. It was a rather odd tradition humans had, but he didn't feel in the mood of tempt his luck.

Rubbing his servos with dissimulation, Cliff was trying to keep himself calm. Was he afraid? Of her? Was he ready? If it wasn't now, then when? Would he make a good husband? Will she leave him if he wasn't? Will they be at peace at last? Would he finally settle down? Is she ever going to appear? Did she run away? Did she regret of the engagement? When is-?

Cliff almost jumped when he felt the servo of his best man on his shoulder. His processor was running so fast he didn't even have time to answer to himself the doubts that were climbing into his mind. He loved her, he knew that; but, given the life they had both lived and what they had gone through, Cliff couldn't do anything but wonder if, now that the war has ended, would still be the same love they professed once.

"Deep breath," advised Wheeljack to his comrade. "or else, you will drown."

"But we don't need air," argued back Cliff, his nervousness not leaving him. "I mean, we don't use it, humans do. They ca-"

Wheeljack didn't repeat his words and, instead, only managed to squeeze Cliffjumper's shoulder harder. The mech, understanding the signal, forced himself to take a deep breath.

It didn't calm him that much, but it dissipated the anxiety that kept him from answering the questions he had asked to himself. For a moment, he remained in silence, staring at the people, cybertronians and humans, that were invited to the happy event.

"Good thing I chose you to be my best man." said Cliff in a low voice, his optics still focused on the guests.

"I know." replied Wheeljack with a smile.

Cliff had never specified why he had chosen Wheeljack instead of Bumblebee, who was his best friend; truth be told, Cliff had talked to Wheeljack privately, and asked him he could be standing next to him for the wedding. The wrecker, surprised by this, didn't accept immediately. But after seeing Cliff was afraid of doing something stupid, he agreed. The red mech, who was now waiting with anxiety, was afraid that panic would take the best of him. And, though it was a wise move to do, Wheeljack knew his presence was unnecessary in there.

Taking another deep breath, Cliff closed his optics for a second, wishing when he would open, all his fears would vanish. He had many questions, many doubts spinning around; he couldn't remember a time in where he had felt more insecure of himself, in fact, he didn't remember feeling insecure at all! He had lived without fearing, without hesitating, because he knew well that the moment he doubted he would die.

And now, when he needed the most his confidence, this one had left him.

Cliff didn't have idea of how much time had passed, he was starting to think she would never appear; but seeing people so calm could only mean it hadn't been that much time either. He took a deep breath again, and turned around to face the altar; he was supposed to not look at the bride until the wedding march started and she would appear, walking down to the altar...

With everyone gathered in the room, it was only time for the bride to appear. Optimus, being the leader of the team, had been designated for Miko to escort the bride to the altar. As he walked down the corridors, all decorated in the same style as the main hall, his processor could only wonder whether the femme would be as nervous as his future husband was.

Optimus, knocking before coming in, noticed the femme was sitting in front of a mirror, admiring the wonders they have done with her.

Was that her? She couldn't believe it! Living each day fighting, trying to survive, she had never worried for something as vain as her looks. Instead of her usual blue paint job, Miko had ordered to be painted all in white, leaving only her pink plates to remain as usual. Painted, waxed and polished, Arcee couldn't do nothing but stare at the image of the mirror. She had never thought she was actually beautiful.

"Ready?" asked Optimus from behind her.

Arcee, though she had heard him come in, had forgot easily of his presence in the room. The femme looked him through the mirror, only to notice he was smiling.

"Yes, I..." she took a pause to look at her reflection again, "I was just... thinking."

"About?" inquired the Prime. He knew Arcee was someone who would rather keep her insecurity for herself, in order to not disturb the others; but being such an important occasion, even she had to understand there were things that had to be discussed.

"... we are at peace at last, right?" she started, "no more war, no more death... only happiness, right?" her voice, contrary to how anyone would feel, expressed some disappointment and sadness. Optimus knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Peace doesn't mean nothing will happen, Arcee," explained the Prime, his baritone voice drawing Arcee out of her thoughts. "It means that, no matter what, you will be happy."

Arcee let the words sink in her processor, and a smile crossed on her lips. She had learned that humans fairy tales always ended with 'and they lived happily ever after', and she had always been scared of that ending. She was afraid one day she would find no purpose in her life and would end wasting the life she had left. But now she was getting married, and the life that was waiting her was full of mysteries, because happiness was something Arcee hadn't enjoyed completely ever since the beginning.

"You're right." she said, standing up and taking the cybertronian-sized bouquet. It was made of metal (meaning she couldn't throw it), but it had been beautifully designed. The colors of the flowers were of a soft pink, matching the one of her armor.

Optimus offered his arm, and Arcee took it with pleasure. Both left the room in silence, Arcee feeling happiness warming her spark. This was meant to be the best day of her life, and she was willing to enjoy it as much as she could.

"I know I look good," Arcee started, her smile growing slightly, "but saying it won't hurt you, you know?".

"You look beautiful." Complimented the Prime, smiling as well.

They walked to the entrance, the crowd standing up and trying to contain their emotions at the sight of the lovely bride. Cliff, the moment the first note started to play on the organ, didn't have time to fear or doubt, he was too astonished (not to mention, with his mouth open); walking slowly, were coming Optimus Prime, accompanying Arcee.

It was a beautiful white-colored long dress, connected by a metallic pink rose to the lower part of her chest. The dress was attached to her frame until the hips, in where another pink rose separated the first layer from the second. While the first part was of a straight white, ended in a diagonal cut; the second arose, being behind of the first one, with a transparent silk, decorated with climbing rose-prints.

Cliff, closing his mouth after his first surprise, could think of nothing more than an angel coming down his way. Her wings, now painted with a sparkling white, gave him that impression. But if they didn't, certainly the pacific smile on her lips, and the crown of roses on her helm, would be enough.

"You look... " tried Cliffjumper. But, the word that could describe her couldn't be said because it didn't exist. So many synonymous, all small compared to his real impression, crossed his mind, but none were said. He was too astonished to say any word.

"I know." she said in a low voice, giving him a smile that sent peace to his uneasy spark.

Silence filled the room, and groom and bride turned to the altar, in where Ultra Magnus took position.

Being who had lived the longest, Miko said that he was the only with authority, if not experience, to be the priest of the wedding. Optimus, though he knew Ultra Magnus the longest, never knew if he ever assisted to a wedding or not; but if he did, he was sure it was nothing like human's weddings.

"Dear beloved," he started, following the rules Miko have given to him. "we are here to join in holy matrimony to Arcee and Cliffjumper."

Ultra Magnus, turned the page he had read (surreptitiously), but as he went to read the next one, he realized nothing was written. He gave a glare to the human girl, who was grinning; and then went back to the book. Apparently, she was hoping he could direct the wedding using his own words. Since it was such an important occasion, he would have to let the rules for later, and continue with the wedding.

"In this world, and through my vorns, I never expected to to find myself in a moment like this" he said. "Seeing war and death anywhere, winning this war wouldn't meant anything, for I knew that things wouldn't change."

"But," he took a pause."When I arrived to earth, I found there was still hope. Not just for humankind, but also for ourselves. Meeting creatures that, despite their small size, would still carry a fight; made me realize that, we may not change the past we have lived, but we can still bring a better future for those ahead of us."

"Arcee, Cliffjumper," he said to both cybertronians, who were holding servos lovingly. "May your bond be start of a new generation, and may the challenges ahead of you increase your love."

Ultra Magnus took a pause, and turned the next page, still pretending he was reading; he was about to continue, when he noticed that, in the next page, there was written, with a disastrous calligraphy, one word: vows.

"May I hear your vows?" he asked politely.

Arcee and Cliffjumper faced each other and, defying the tradition, she took his hand and went first.

"We know I'm not the best at this, so let me go first" she said, causing her future husband to smile.

She took a moment to think properly what she wanted to say; but, with so many ideas stuck on her mind, she didn't know where to start. Is it possible to say, in a few words, all the love, gratitude, and appreciation she had acquired through the years? He had saved from her self-destruction, he had saved her in battle, and, if that wasn't enough, he had been comprehensive and caring even when she had tried to push him away. He never gave up with her, and, for Arcee, that was the biggest achievement anyone could reach.

"I know I wasn't the most pleasant femme at first," she started, speaking from her spark. "I tried to push you away, sometimes more harshly than I intended," she confessed, her optics looking down. "But you still persisted."

"You are so stubborn," she added with a smile, "you brought happiness to me, even when you exasperated me" Cliff chuckled. "You've done for me more than I deserved; and, from this day on, all I wish is to be with you."

Arcee locked her digits between his, since it couldn't be done two rings of the proper size; and with her optics locked onto his, feeling like only them existed, she pronounced her vows.

"I, Arcee, take you, Cliffjumper, to be my husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

A moment of silence followed after her words; seeing her speak from the bottom of her spark, Cliff couldn't help but feel the love for her increase (if that was possible). He knew her suffering more than anyone, he could see it even if she didn't tell him. He knew the attachment she had to the past, and the only reason he tried to make her smile was so she could see the future that was laying ahead.

"Arcee..." he started, his optics looking to the ground as he felt his faceplates heating. "I know I'm far from perfection, and that many times I've acted without thinking," memories crossed through both's minds, and the smiles couldn't be avoided. "But," he rose his gaze to met hers, "if you give me this chance," he took her servo, "I promise to become a better mech, so I can match the perfect bride you are..."

"I, Cliffjumper," he locked his digits with hers, as he started to pronounce his vows, "take you, Arcee, to be my wife; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"What has been joined, shall never be divided," pronounced Ultra Magnus. "You may kiss the bride."

Courage is a strange thing indeed, you can feel it when you most need it, but when the fight is against love it vanishes. Cliff, who had gained confidence through the ceremony, felt like he had suffered an enemy surprise attack. He remained still, his optics wide open; to kiss the bride? right! He could do that, he had done it before! well, never kissed a bride before but he had kissed _her_ before. It wasn't big deal, expect for the amused crowd that was staring at him, but, who cares about them? What he mean is-.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt the contact her soft lips made against his. Her arms were on his neck, tugging him closer to her, and Cliff, though surprise could be seen on his faceplates at first, soon recovered his temple. His servos traveled to her waist, his optics closed, and, feeling his traitor confidence coming back, he deepened the kiss.

It is said lovers are the most strange creatures in the world, and even when these are strange by their own, they are no different from humans lovers. Sometimes it's hard, sometimes if tough; but, _if you ever feel like giving up, remember why you fought so hard first_.

* * *

**I did it because I was in a really fluffy state of mind when I started. And I finished now because I believe all stories deserve an ending.**

**I'm thinking on a little sequel, you know, at the party after the wedding. Let me know if you want it!**

**See ya~!**

**P.S: care to review, please. I want to improve my skill, and for that I need to know what've done wrong so far.**

**2 P.S: In the holding servos part, Arcee held Cliff's right servo; and Cliff held Arcee's right servo. (Good luck getting it!)**

**3 P.S: English is not my native language, sorry for the typos and any confused idea you might get when you read this!**


End file.
